


Handling Rejection 10/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 10/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Well, this is embarrassing... I miscounted! Turns out there are 15 drabbles, so the total word count will be 1500. Oops, sorry!

Steve doesn't realise Danny's followed him inside again until he backs out of Chin's office.

"Seriously?" Danny says, hands out questioningly as Steve frowns at him. "You're going to keep doing this for how long? You can't have a simple conversation about it?"

"There's nothing simple about it, Danny."

Danny hesitates before speaking again. "No, I guess there isn't. But not talking about it isn't helping, is it?"

"I thought it was working pretty well, actually." Steve brushes past him and heads for his own office.

"Oh yeah, it's working _really_ well, babe," Danny snorts as he leaves the building.

~


End file.
